


After the battle

by Princesjules



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesjules/pseuds/Princesjules
Summary: After fighting a long battle with a roaming guard in the underdark everyone just needs a minute so clean up the blood and take a moment to breath.





	After the battle

As Alecia’s arrow sunk in to one foe’s shoulder Alec’s sword slashed through the other’s torso. They stepped back and Ronan finished them off with a blast of ice. They both dropped. 

Alec staggered back, before collapsing himself. I was surprised he stayed up as long as he did with the amount of blood poring from various wounds. I raced to his side, dropping to my knees beside him and spent bandaging up his wounds. I had very little magic left in me to do any healing, and we had time. 

We had time to take stock of our wounds and clean ourselves up. We had time to rest a moment before delving deeper. 

“There’s no rush Fawn. I’ll be fine,” Alec said, taking my hand in his. Neither of us cared about the blood on his hands or the mud we had fallen into. 

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” I said, leaning in to press my forehead to his. 

I wish I had the strength to be right in the front with him. I wish I didn’t have to hide in the corner and pop out anytime someone took a deep wound, but I was the only one who held enough power to keep us all alive. 

“Not to break up this party, but we can’t stay here long,” Alecia said, her hawk Casey perched on the top of her bow. 

“We have a moment to rest and tend our wounds. These two were on patrol, so no one should be right on their heels,” Alec said, not breaking eye contact with me as he spoke. 

“We still shouldn’t stay too long. They’ll get suspicious when their guards don’t show up,” she said. 

“Ten minutes, that’s all we’re asking,” I said, sitting back and pulling out more bandages from my pack to clean up and wrap up Alec’s wounds. 

We had ten minutes. So first I cleaned up Alec, then he took a handkerchief from his pack and took a moment to clean the dirt out off my face. I didn’t waste too much time though, before going to check Ronan and Alecia for injuries. I had know there were a few javelins thrown and I wanted to make sure they weren’t hurt. 

I even took a moment to check Casey for injuries. Everyone was alright, and before we were ready we picked ourselves up and moved on. We couldn’t spend too much time sitting around, being underground we had to keep moving or we could end up dead. There was a time and a place to rest, in the middle of a muddy tunnel was not a place to stay for long.


End file.
